


dance with the devil

by spectre07



Series: you're a lesbian, caitlin snow [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, the continuing adventure of caitlin "i'm totally straight" snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: After her encounter with her doppleganger, Caitlin is left with more questions.





	dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



Ever since her doppleganger had kidnapped her, all Caitlin could think about was Killer Frost’s icy lips. Those damned, blessed, sinful lips followed her back home; into her dreams, into her bed, all the way back to Earth-2. Caitlin sat in a shitty, sticky, loud, dive bar, sipping a ridiculously sugary martini, just for a slim chance of seeing the other woman again. Every time the door opened she jumped, immediately searching for a flash of white hair.

‘Why are you doing this, Caitlin?’ she thought to herself. ‘You don’t even know if she’s still alive. She’s probably dead and you’re in a shit bar drinking a $13 martini for no reason.’

The door swung open again and Caitlin sighed. She was just about ready to get up and leave when she heard a familiar echo.

“Get me a shot of bourbon. And it better be ice cold.”

Caitlin gulped down the rest of her drink, mentally preparing herself for seeing the other woman again.

“Well, hello doppleganger of mine. Been a while.” Killer Frost took a seat right beside Caitlin, sitting a hair too close for comfort. “Now, tell me...how does a nice girl like you end up in a place like this?”

“How does a nice girl like me end up a coldhearted villain like you?” Caitlin retorted. The alcohol in her system gave a temporary shot of confidence, and she was taking advantage of it.

“You flatter me, Caity.” Frost knocked back her shot of bourbon. “Hm. Not cold enough. But when is anything?” She turned back to Caitlin. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I wanted a drink.”

“There’s bars on your earth. What’s the real reason?” Frost leaned in closer, eyes flickering down to Caitlin’s lips. “You wanted more, didn’t you? One kiss wasn’t enough…”

“No!” Caitlin nearly shouted. “That’s...that’s...shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, please.” Frost laughed. “I know when I’ve left someone unsatisfied…and trust me, that’s not often.” A devilish grin spread across her face. “Don’t go anywhere, Caity.” She hopped down from her seat, going all the way to the back where Caitlin couldn’t see.

A few minutes passed, and the middle of the room was cleared save for a single chair. The music changed, a trashy pop song that Caitlin had heard even on her earth. The bartender pointed to the chair, grunting out, “That’s for you.” before continuing to serve drinks. Caitlin nervously stood up; she drew the attention of every person in the bar as she sat down, not knowing what to expect.  
Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes. “Relax…” a familiar voice muttered in her ear. Before she knew it, there was weight on her lap and icy lips on her neck. She squeaked, her eyes snapping open to see none other than Killer Frost seated on her lap. “Loosen up, Caity.” she said with a laugh. She tossed her jacket off to the side, leaving her in her (very low-cut) corset.

Frost ran her hands down Caitlin’s body, mouthing the lyrics to the song as she teased the other woman. Caitlin immediately flushed; her entire body felt warm yet she had no desire to stop Frost. Frost left a line of kisses down Caitlin’s neck, moving her hips in time with the music. She flicked open the top buttons on Caitlin’s shirt, smirking as she left one blue kiss mark right over her heart.

As the song drew to an end, she took Caitlin’s face in both hands, kissing her deeply; the crowd watching cheered, but Caitlin barely heard them. Her hands automatically drifted to Frost’s waist, holding her like a lifeline. She kissed back eagerly, losing herself in her doppleganger’s cold lips. Frost tangled one hand in Caitlin’s hair, pulling as she kissed her deeper. When both women had to breathe, Frost pulled away and resumed kissing Caitlin’s neck, biting her hard. Caitlin gasped, and was suddenly aware of how hot her skin was and how many people were watching.

Frost finally pulled away, reviewing her handiwork. “You look good all marked up, Caity…”

Caitlin’s cheeks burned. “I-I-I have to go. Right now. Please.”

Frost frowned, begrudgingly getting up and off of Caitlin’s lap. “It looked a lot like you were enjoying that, buttercup…” she whispered into Caitlin’s ear and she stood. She smirked. “Run back home now. But you know where to find me if you decide what you really want.”

Caitlin turned, practically fleeing the bar. “What the hell was that?” she gasped. She had come here looking for answers, but was even more confused that before. One thing was clear though, that was for sure; Caitlin was head over heels for villainous counterpart.

**Author's Note:**

> switched the title for this one, original dance with the devil is now devil's kiss


End file.
